Piano in the Museum
by Olv1993
Summary: Oliver is ignoring Enrique and he must know what's wrong.


Well, the idea of this came from a dream and Oliver was there, who ignored me like what he does to Enrique and we were at a museum like here. It's mainly from Enrique's point of view except for the little Johnny and Robert part. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

We were visiting a museum, which was about history. I walked up the stairs an saw Oliver looking sad, gazing out the window so I thought I'd talk to him.

"Hi Oliver!" I greeted casually.

He ignored me and turned away, he went into a nearby room and closed the door. He appeared to be surprised by me talking to him, but he knew I was there he didn't jump when I spoke. Was he ignoring me? I waited outside the door and a few minutes later he came out thinking I'd gone. I was really stood at the side of the door, when he was about to leave the room, I blocked the doorway. This time he jumped in surprise, I looked at him trying to figure what he was thinking.

"Oliver why're you ignoring me?" I asked.

"Oliver?" He turned around and tried to slam the door in my face but stepped into the room before he had the chance.  
"Oliver! Please, I don't understand why you're mad! Was it because I sat next to Johnny in the limo? Was it because I wondered off without you? Please! Tell me Oliver! I'm worried!"  
"No!"  
"what?"  
"NO! It...It's nothing! Just leave me alone ok!" Oliver shouted.  
"You know I can't do that Oliver, you're my friend and I care about you!"  
"And that's all it'll ever be!" Tears were forming in his eyes.  
"What?"  
"I love you Enrique!"  
"Oliver..." I was quite surprised by this. "Since when?"  
"I don't know! I just do ok!?"  
"Ok...Just please calm down, or someone'll hear us!"  
"This room has been sound-proofed! No one can hear us, did you not read the map for the museum?"  
"Not really...I'm not all that into reading!"  
"Figures!" Oliver sighed.  
"So now what do we do?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"About you...And me?"  
"I dunno..."  
"Anyway why is this room sound proofed?"  
"Because it's a music room!"  
"Oliver,why would they have a music room in a museum?"  
"Because it's a room about musical instruments from different time periods! Didn't you notice them?"

This made me look around the room, before all my attention was on Oliver so I didn't see how big the room was or that it had a lot of instruments in it.

"Amazing! But I still don't get why the rooms sound-proof."  
"That's because you can play the instruments, except the woodwind and brass because they require using your mouth to blow into them and the museum doesn't want to get into trouble for hygiene issues."  
"oh, I see!" I skimmed my fingers across the grand piano, then I lifted up the bit that hid the keys.

I sat down and turned to Oliver, he seemed to wonder what I was doing.

"Want to play with me?"

I could see Oliver's heart rise as he beamed down at me.

"I'd love to!"

He hopped onto the stool and looked at me.

"What do you want to play?"  
"Whatever you want to play mon ami?"

Oliver giggled I don't know if it was about my comment on a whole of if french was wrong, but he was happy either way. So then we started to play beautiful music together. If only there were more moments like this.

* * *

"Hey Robert have you seen Oliver or Enrique around?" Johnny asked.  
"No, I don't believe I've seen them for a while!" Robert said as he started to head up the stairs.  
"Oh, so where are going now!"  
"To the music room, I hear they have quite a grand piano!" Robert smirked.  
"Where you trying to be funny? Because ya know, you really suck at that!" Johnny smiled as he headed to the stairs.  
"Thank you, I'll keep it in mind!" Robert rolled his eyes.

They got to the music room and slowly opened the door as wonderful music invaded their ears.

* * *

Oliver had his head rested on my shoulder as we played the piano. The music was so soothing I thought I was soon going to get tired too. Then I thought I heard the door open followed by a couple of gasps. I didn't feel bothered if someone had entered the room because I felt happy.

"Haha! They look like a couple o' lovebirds!" Johnny's voice entered my ears.

Oliver wearily lifted his head to look behind him, the voice mustn't have been my imagination then, he gasped and stopped playing. I stopped too and spun my head around, sure enough Johnny and Robert had come into the room and stopped us playing.

"Well, I did say you would find yourselves enjoying this trip didn't I?" Robert said.  
"It was fun playing with you Enrique!" Oliver smiled at me.  
"Yeah!" I agreed.  
"I wouldn't want to see what happens next!" Johnny smirked.

I glared at him and so did the other two.

"What! It was so obvious you were gonna kiss! Your faces were screaming to move that extra inch closer!"  
"I think its almost time we leave. Let's all be in the limo in ten minutes!" Robert said and then turned to leave, he was followed by Johnny.

When they'd left we turned to face each other again.

"Johnny can be such a potty mouth sometimes -can't he?" Oliver smiled.

I smiled back while staring in to his soft violet eyes. Then without a second thought I kissed him. It was such a soft pure kiss like nothing I'd felt before, it was a short embrace. He blinked at me in a very confused manner.

"I...I think I love you too!" Then Oliver kissed me and it was like nothing you'd ever believe.

* * *

We exited the museum with wide smiles on our faces, we came face to face with Robert who was quite the opposite.

"I said ten minutes. You're late! What were you two doing?"  
"Leave them alone! They were probably making out or something! Something I wouldn't want to know!" Johnny butted in before we could apologise.  
Robert sighed. "This'll be a long ride home, just get in you two."

We did as we were told and sat down next to each other, unprepared for the torture Johnny was going to give us on the way home. But we wouldn't have cared because we knew we loved each other.


End file.
